Hold on to me
by carson34
Summary: Steve needs someone to hold on to him following his surrogate father's death and Lexi leaving him. What happens when he leaves to save his mother and comes back after her death


Author Note: I know that it's been a while since I posted but work has been busy and I need an outlet and chose to come back to writing. I do have another story in the works that I am going to try to get out soon.

Character Summary:

Steve: Head of five o and in a relationship with Lexi

Lexi: in a relationship with Steve

Chapter 1

Steve did not know what to make of everything after the death of his surrogate father and Lexi leaving him. She had said that she could not take it anymore with his new work schedule and hunt for the man that killed his surrogate father. He tried to get her to come back. He dialed her number.

"Lexi, I know that you don't want to hear from me but I miss you and need you. Please call me back when you get this." Steve said on the voicemail. He hanged up the phone and turned to face Danny.

"Who were you calling?" Danny asked his partner while knowing there was a small chance that Steve wasn't going to say who it was.

"My wife. She decided to leave me after the death of my father and me getting a new job. She told me that she could not handle it anymore." Steve revealed to him.

"Aw, I am sorry man. I hope that she comes back to you." Danny said to his friend.

"Me too." Steve responded to his friend.

A few weeks later and Steve still hasn't heard from Lexi. He kept calling her in hopes that she will pick up. He started to track her whereabouts. He was not paying any attention to Danny.

"hey, I heard from Lexi. She wants you to stop trying to get in contact with her. She needs time to think about what you did." Danny revealed to him.

"How is she?" Steve asked his friend.

"She just needs time to think right now. She is okay." Danny responded to his friend.

A month has come and went and Steve is still getting annoyed by the whole thing with Lexi. Danny has been in contact with her but she refuses to talk to him. Steve headed to clear his mind by a run. He just came back from a run to find her sitting in his driveway. She got out of the car when she saw him.

"Lexi?" Steve said in a shock.

"I can explain what is going on." She revealed to him.

"So tell me what is going on?" Steve responded to her. He was in shocked.

"I'm pregnant and it's your child." She revealed to him.

"Why did you not tell me? Why did you run?" Steve responded to her.

"Because I needed to figure out if I wanted to have this baby because of the fact that you did not want to have a child." She said it before he interrupted her.

"Don't blame this on me. You left me and so much has gone on since you left." Steve responded to her before his phone started to ring. "We are not done with this conversation."

"okay." She said to him before they walked into the house.

Steve arrived at the meeting place with the team. He was confused about the conversation that he had just had with Lexi and Danny could tell that there was something going on with his work wife.

"Hey, did she come back?" Danny said to him.

"This is not the place or time to talk about this." Steve responded to him when the guy came out.

"We need you to go and get your mother out of the situation that she just put herself in." The man said to him.

"What has my mom gotten herself into?" Steve asked.

"She has gotten with some bad people and we need your help with getting her out of it." The man respond to him.

"Okay, I will do it. When will I leave?" Steve responded to him. He knew that he needed to get his mom out of whatever she has gotten into. The information was debuted and Steve was headed home for right now. He got home to find Lexi still waiting for him.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I have to go out of the country for a little bit but I will be back." Steve responded to her.

"Okay, do you know how long you will be gone?" Lexi asked him.

"No, but the team will be here if you need them." Steve said to her as he went to go pack.

"Okay." She responded back.

"Are you leaving because of me?" She asked needing to know.

"No. There is something going on that I just need to go and take care." Steve responded to her.

About a month since Steve left and Lexi was starting to get worried about him. She was 15 weeks pregnant with their baby and this stress was starting to get to her. She walked into headquarters and found Danny in his office.

"Have you heard from him?" She asked him.

"No, we haven't but we are sure that he is okay." Danny responded to him before Junior came into the room.

"Danny, we have something on Steve." Junior said to him.

"Okay, I will be there in a little bit." Danny responded to him before he turned his attention back to Lexi. "Lexi, I will come over later tonight and we will talk."

"Okay." She said before leaving the headquarters. She was worried about him and knew that his team had his back.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. I am not sure about the chapter length or how long it will be before my next chapter. I am going to work on posting more and then I will see you later today. I will see you for the next chapter as soon as it's done. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time


End file.
